1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flux pump, a machine having a flux pump, and a machine having integrated cryogenics.
2). Discussion of Related Art
With the discovery of superconductivity above the temperature of liquid nitrogen (77K) in the High-Temperature Superconductors (HTS) came a tremendous effort aimed at producing useful commercial devices with these materials. One such device is a flux pump. Flux pumps and their functioning are described in “Fully superconducting rectifiers and fluxpumps, Part I: Realized methods for pumping flux,” by L. J. M. van de Klundert and H. H. J. ten Kate, pages 195-206, Cryogenics, April 1981 and “On fully superconducting rectifiers and fluxpumps. A Review. Part 2: Commutation modes, characteristics and switches,” b L. J. M van der Klundert and H. H. J. ten Kate, pages 267-277, Cryogenics, May 1981.
Flux pumps may prove to be useful for various applications because of their ability to store large amount of energy and to generate large magnetic fields. Promising future applications are however hampered by various factors such as the materials that they are made from, manufacturing techniques, configurability for particular applications, cooling and non-stationary applications.